


Making Me Love You |GerxBoss!Reader| LEMON

by parsoncarter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsoncarter/pseuds/parsoncarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://yaygermanyplz.deviantart.com/"></a><br/>  <img class="avatar"/><br/>  <b>xReader</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="http://aly2840.deviantart.com/"><img class="avatar"/></a> <sub>"ok, so ,i was thinking about something like .... Germany x Reader X3 ... but ... i want reader to different ... so ,if you could do a ... </sub><a href="http://yaygermanyplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> x Chubby!Reader ..... ._. would be wonderful .... if you dont mind, of course ... and if you want ._. ...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Want More?<br/><a href="http://fav3dplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/><br/><a href="http://parsoncarter.deviantart.com/gallery/38957117">parsoncarter.deviantart.com/ga…</a></p>
<p>HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya<br/>plot © <a href="http://parsoncarter.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Me Love You |GerxBoss!Reader| LEMON

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://yaygermanyplz.deviantart.com/)  
>    
>  **xReader**
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://aly2840.deviantart.com/) "ok, so ,i was thinking about something like .... Germany x Reader X3 ... but ... i want reader to different ... so ,if you could do a ... [](http://yaygermanyplz.deviantart.com/) x Chubby!Reader ..... ._. would be wonderful .... if you dont mind, of course ... and if you want ._. ...."
> 
>  
> 
> Want More?  
> [](http://fav3dplz.deviantart.com/)  
> [parsoncarter.deviantart.com/ga…](http://parsoncarter.deviantart.com/gallery/38957117)
> 
> HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> plot © [](http://parsoncarter.deviantart.com/)

“This is garbage!”

You said as you clutch your employee’s paperwork by red-painted fingernails. He remained impassive, looking down at the ground. This made you more irritated. You shook your head and throw the paper back at your desk.

“You know, Ludwig. We need more from you…I need more from your work.” You rubbed your temples.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He looked up at you. His whole person may hide from her but his eyes betrayed him.

You put your hand on your hip, pushed up your spectacles and craned your arm on the desk, leaning. You stare him down and narrowed your eyes.

“You’re dismissed.”

He bowed his head slightly and walked out.

A moment had passed, a knocked sounded from your office door. You can’t keep yourself at bay, can’t keep yourself calm so you shouted.

“What!”

“Ma’am, Monsieur Bonnefroy is here to see you.”

“Francis?”

_”Ma cousine~!”_

The French strolled into your office, within his arms are flowers and from the looks of it, it seems freshly-picked.

“What are you doing here, cousin?” you felt defeated at his resolve.

“You look stressed, _cousine_.”

“Are those for me?” you pouted.  
He seated himself at the couch in front your desk. He looked handsome as ever; with those golden locks of his you almost envy him with your brunette ones. He wore a white suit as usual with a violet shirt beneath. All women love his presence at parties but you knew, beneath his skin that he hides something, even when he flashes smiles.

“Eh? You think I strolled here just to give you these beautiful flowers?”

“So why did you enter?” you seethed.

Francis smiled, fondling with the petals of the flowers. “I just wanted to say that your precious employee is having a hard time getting rejections from a hell-cat like you.”

“He deserves that after what he’d done.”

“But that was years ago.”

“I don’t care.” You said innocently.

“Here’s an advice, _cousine_ , if you want him to feel what you felt all these years, make him love you then—.”

“Then I’ll break his heart!”

“ _Non, non_ , then you fall in love.”

You furrowed yours and folded your arms over your chest. After those years, you learned something from him and made what you are right now. The thing is he doesn't know that you’re that chubby girl from the prom he humiliated in front of the whole school. Well, now it’s payback time.

“Aren’t you guilty?”

“Guilty of what?”

Francis sighed. He stared at you, but that kind of stare only made you uncomfortable for his expression remained poker face. You glared back.

“Alright, maybe I’m in love with him the moment he entered the company but Francis if you ever made him see you he will be suspicious.”

He chuckled. “What makes you think I’ll obey you, _Maîtresse_?”

You grumbled an unladylike-like gesture.

Your cousin stood and arranged his tie. He sauntered to your position and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. He always does that, you almost don’t mind.

“ _Salut~_ ” he said.

The blonde exited.

~*~

 

Another meeting had ended. You thought of what Francis had told you earlier. Hadn't she had enough? What to do, now you felt a pang of guilt, thanks to that Bonnefroy. You seated yourself again at the chair in the middle of the long table. The firm hold of the bun of your hair is not helping; you’re forced to let it down. Dark tresses of shiny hair lie over your chest and felt proud it. You close your eyes.

A knock came from the door.

“Enter.”

You thought your secretary had come to fetch you your needs instead when you opened your eyes you saw one of your employee.

“Ludwig.” You leaned on the table. “May I help you?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Francis told me that you are in need of someone to accompany you home.”

“I—.” you stopped. _Oh, that Francis._

You turned to him and smiled sweetly. _Poor man, I shouldn't have done that and now he felt responsible for his actions._

“Come, I have something for you.”

There was light in your office when you sauntered in. You felt suspicious someone has been here. Your black journal where every secret you've kept had been turned open and realization shot through you.  
You gulped and blinked.

“Have you been here?” you asked as the man behind you locked the closed the door.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

He stood close and you can almost feel his warmth. He reached for your hair and you didn't even prevent him. Instinctively, you put a hand on his chest and remained there. He pulled you close as if he’d done that many times before.

You pushed him gently and chose to get the keys of the car before something they would both regret would happen. 

He grabbed an arm and tugged you to him. Right then and there you focused on his cerulean eyes, and thought it burning. You almost heaved, mesmerized. Ludwig locked your arms behind you. You battled whether to stop it and decided not to.

Slowly he closed the distance, mere inches of his lips from yours and you thought he would seize and stop there. You felt warmness touch your mouth as he enclosed it with his, you moaned. He deepened the kiss and delved deeper, encompassing it with intensity, you whined.

He led you to a couch and laid himself there gently. Pushing him down, you spread soft kisses on his neck, inhaling his musky scent. You heard him groan with pleasure. You kissed him again and probed your tongue inside, tantalizing his to respond, sweetly, hotly.

You breathed and suddenly you came to your senses and sat up quickly, still straddling him.

“Oh my god!” you put your hands to your mouth. “This is a mistake.” You looked away, blushing. “I’m sorry.”

Ludwig sat up with his arms behind him and watched you. 

A lock escaped your hair and he brushed it back. It was a charming gesture.

He came to you again with his invading mouth, with his hand caressing your cheek. He kissed you, overwhelming your senses, you breathed hoarsely.

“You’re sorry?” he said. “I’m the one who’s supposed to say that. I hurt you years ago and I’m here to ask your forgiveness.” He put a gentle kiss on her lips.

You stilled and a single tear flowed from your eye. Ludwig’s brows furrowed, he wiped the tear away. 

“Somehow, I’ll make this night better.” He whispered to her ear. “One more night and maybe you’ll be mine.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and made yourself forget of all the problems about the day. You pushed him; he doesn’t have the strength to refuse you any longer to take him down. He hurt you and you both deserve this.

You resumed kissing him, all the way removing both of your clothes. He kissed your décolletage down to your throat, between your chest and down to your sensitive vital part. You sighed, you moaned. 

“Take me, now.” You said hoarsely.

He kissed your navel and smiled wickedly. “My pleasure, boss.”

You exposed your thighs for him to see and he inserted his rigid shaft, you ached all over at the same time glorifying the feeling of him inside you. You whimpered, arousing him more.

He pushed harder, you arched your back. He pressed deeper, you moaned. He goes faster, you yelp, writhing with pleasurable sighs. You feel him breathing hard on your neck, while he drills you on and on.

You yelped at the throbbing and desire of him. You pulled him to a kiss and got the better of you. Your tongues were ablaze in contact with eachother. You panted, he growled.

“Ah~”

“Yess…” he gritted his teeth.

Ludwig drove on instilling most of his suppleness in pleasuring your every need. He felt wonderful inside you, moving back and forth. He brought you up to a sitting position and made love to you there while kssing him again and again.

You moaned louder, he rammed farther. Hotly, you clawed at his shoulders and kept up to the pace he was giving. You cried with delight.

“Oh, Yes.”

You threw your head back and let him do his trade. The passion is filling the brim when you felt yourself at the edge. You breathe heavily, he panted ruggedly. The two of you making more love than you both knew.

“I’m—I’m coming!”

He growled, burying his face at your hair, embracing you at the same time. You reached your peak, a most magnificent one. You panted. Still, he was on top you breathing hard.

He looked at her when he caught his breathe and planted a sensual kiss on her mouth, owning her.

“Well, am I going to be rejected after this, Ma’am?”

“I believe it’s still a yes…no, I’m just kidding. I’ll tell you a little secret.”

“Vhat’s that?”

“I loved since you broke my heart. D—do you love me?”

“Making me love you? It’s the best rejection I’ll ever get! Ich liebe dich…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
